<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your heart like a black box by trite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842264">your heart like a black box</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trite/pseuds/trite'>trite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trite/pseuds/trite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If he embarrasses himself only Poe will witness it, Hux reasons. </p><p>The thought isn’t very reassuring.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writing Rainbow Black</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your heart like a black box</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts">inquisitor_tohru</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the prompt “A is patient with B’s inexperienced but enthusiastic blow job”</p><p>Thanks to my beta for looking this over. ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Take your time,” Poe says.</p><p>Hux glares at him, feeling needlessly coddled. He spreads Poe's legs wider, giving himself more access, and reaches for his belt. He struggles to open it for a couple of seconds until Poe pushes his hands away and undoes it along with his zipper. He lifts his hips and gets out of them, almost hitting Hux in the face. They should've done this before Hux got on his knees, or maybe he should've gotten on the bed like Poe wanted. He wanted the hard floor to keep him in the moment, though.</p><p>He pauses with his hands on the elastic of Poe’s underwear, hesitating long enough that Poe asks him, “do you need me to–?”</p><p>Hux is almost offended. He’s not <em>helpless</em>. He reaches inside Poe’s underwear and strokes him a couple of times before glancing up at him. Poe’s leaning back on his elbows and looks relaxed. “You’re doing great,” he says earnestly.</p><p>Hux rolls his eyes. He’s not <em>doing</em> anything, so this unearned praise just serves to annoy him. He slips Poe’s underwear past his hips with not an inconsiderable amount of awkwardness and feels something like dread gnaw at him. If he embarrasses himself only Poe will witness it, Hux reasons. The thought isn’t very reassuring.</p><p>He wraps his fingers around the base, slips the head pass his lips and is gratified, almost relieved, to hear Poe groan softly. Hux closes his eyes, focuses on the weight, the taste in his mouth. He’s not expecting to be anywhere near as good as Poe is, who embodies the perfect combination of technique and enthusiasm, but he’s learned failure doesn’t have to be a death sentence. He can improve.</p><p>He bends his head forward, taking him deeper, but the bed is too tall and makes the angle awkward, makes his neck hurt. He goes down too fast and chokes, then hurriedly pulls off and accidentally skims his teeth on Poe’s dick. It’s humiliating and they’ve been at this for only a few minutes.</p><p>Poe hisses. “Careful with the teeth.”</p><p>“It was an accident.” Hux wishes Poe would take a more hands-on approach. He doesn’t want to be talked through it, but the long leash he’s being given feels more like a tool for him to hang himself with in embarrassment.</p><p>“I know, I know. Just go slower this time. Come here.” Poe places his hand against his face, moves it to the back of his neck but doesn’t push him forward. His touch feels anchoring and comforting. Hux almost resents it.</p><p>Hux sinks down again, going slower and shallower. He moves his head back and forth a few times, pulling back and sinking down a little further each time, letting his lips brush his hand. He’s not choking, but the motion is repetitive and boring, makes his jaw ache.</p><p>“Oh, that’s good,” Poe breathes.</p><p>He frowns and wonders if Poe is just humoring him. Hux startles when he feels Poe’s hand move and brush the hollow of his throat. He pulls off and tries to catch his breath.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>Hux avoids his gaze. “Would you mind doing a little of the work here?” It comes out a little less annoyed than he meant to.</p><p>Poe laughs good-naturedly. “Not at all. All you had to do was ask.” He says it like it’s the easiest thing.</p><p><em>I don’t know what you want. You need to tell me</em> he told Hux once. <em>Maybe you're used to doing this with mind-readers,</em> he said offhandedly and apologized when he caught the look on Hux’s face. It’s a memory Hux likes to revisit: Poe hadn’t been deliberately trying to offend him. Though Hux still had been offended <em>on principle</em>.</p><p>Poe sets the pace with his fingers tangled in Hux’s hair. He keeps his movements slow and measured, pulling him off slowly before pushing him back down, further than Hux was going on his own. He holds him there for a couple of seconds before easing out again. It really is much better like this. Hux is hard now, but tries to stay still and keep his jaw relaxed.</p><p>Poe uses his grip to tilt his head slightly up, wanting to catch his gaze. He looks up and is met with Poe’s intense stare, his dark eyes. “You’re doing so well,” Poe says, his breathing slightly labored. Hux is relieved when he throws his head back and breaks eye contact. He feels his face burn in response to Poe’s words, feels pinpricks under his skin.</p><p>Poe lets go of the hold on his hair and Hux pulls off to breathe. He strokes him steadily and brushes his lips against the underside, licks him from base to tip and sucks lightly on the head before slowly swallowing him back down. He can tell his face is a drool-covered mess, probably red and blotchy too, and his knees are starting to hurt, but he focuses on how Poe is panting faster now, clenching his fingers on the bedspread.</p><p>“Hux–” he gasps and reaches for him.</p><p>Hux has a vague plan to swallow, but Poe pulls him off and tells him, “don’t be an overachiever about this.” When Hux protests, he adds, “next time.” He places Hux’s hand around his dick and Hux works it fast and confidently. The motions feeling natural by now.</p><p>Afterward, Hux rests his head against Poe’s thigh and wraps the hand still covered in Poe’s come around himself. He replays their encounter while it’s still fresh in his mind. It wasn’t embarrassing or humiliating in any way that counted. <em>He liked it</em>. Hux allows himself for a brief moment to enjoy the pleasure that comes attached to the thought.</p><p>He grabs Poe’s ankle to ground himself, missing his touch. As if on cue, Poe touches the back of his neck, cards his fingers through his hair and pulls their faces close enough to kiss. He opens for him, their mouths connecting, sweet and almost tender.</p><p>Hux would’ve balked at the contact, at the closeness, not long ago. These days he only feels uneasy about it half the time. Slightly less when it’s Poe and slightly more when it’s not sexual.</p><p>“C’mere," Poe says and pulls him up. Hux's knees protest when he stands up, but he still folds his legs and climbs on top of Poe. "Did you like that?" Hux wanted to ask him the same thing but didn't want to seem eager for validation.</p><p>“Which part?” Hux grips Poe’s shoulder and bites his lip; tries to be quiet when he feels him put one hand on his hip and the other on his cock. He touches him tightly and slowly like Hux likes it.</p><p>“The ones you liked. Tell me,” Poe says.</p><p>“I liked all of it.” It’s the truth, but it feels more honest than he meant. It was occasionally uncomfortable and left him feeling out of his depth, but it ultimately felt like he learned or gained something. It’s a little like whatever he has with Poe. <em>A relationship</em>, he tries in his head, but rejects it. The idea feels too fragile to turn into words.</p><p>“I liked it too,” Poe says, speeding up the movement of his hand, tightening his grip on Hux’s hip, keeping him tethered. “I like what we – I guess what I’m trying to say is, I like you.” He laughs self-deprecatingly. “I guess you already knew that.”</p><p>He supposes he did know that on some level, but the pleasure of hearing the words combined with the pleasure of his orgasm leaves his shaking and struggling to catch his breath. “I– me too,” he says against Poe’s neck, finding he can’t make himself say the actual words.</p><p>“That’s to be expected. I’m very likable,” he jokes, while soothingly rubbing Hux’s back.</p><p>He is and he is also very good at sneaking past Hux's defenses. Hux doesn't even resent him for it. He turns his head and brushes his lips against Poe's pulse point, feeling its steady rhythm ground him.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>